


don’t leave me — a tsukkiyama one shot

by karasunofilms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sharing a Bed, Worried Tsukishima Kei, no seriously how tf do i tag, slightly OOC, sorry lol, they’re boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunofilms/pseuds/karasunofilms
Summary: “don’t ever leave me,” yama whispered so quietly he might not have even said it aloud.“never,” tsukki whispered back.—————————————tsukishima wakes up to a crying yamaguchi huddled beneath his arms.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 203





	don’t leave me — a tsukkiyama one shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milfyuta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfyuta/gifts).



> hellloooo!! soooo uh my name is tawny and this is my very first fic that i am publishing onto ao3! i’m super stoked but also kind of nervous. pls don’t go too hard on me as i don’t know much about how all this works but i’m trying my hardest to learn! 
> 
> also, this little one shot is dedicated to my bestie nico bc we are tsukkiyama wARRIORS.  
> (i will forever stand by the fact that yamatsukki sounds so much better than tsukkiyama!!!! why did we have to choose that one)

when tsukishima woke up, it was four in the morning. 

his eyes fluttered open silently. a yawn escaped his lips as his heavy eyelids begged to fall back down and succumb back into the warm embrace of unconsciousness. although tsukishima always tended to be an early riser, four a.m. was still an unnatural hour to wake up to. tsukishima looked around the pitch dark room. moonlight was spilling through the window, casting a faint light onto his back and the body that was closely pressed against his own. yamaguchi lay in his arms, face nestled under tsukki’s chin and pressed up against his chest. tsukki’s right arm draped lazily over the smaller boys waist. slightly readjusting his position as to not disturb yamaguchi’s rest, tsukki tightened his grip around the others waist and pulled their chests closer. he sighed contentedly, quickly giving into the need to shut his eyes and fall back asleep. 

but before he could find himself slipping back into a deep slumber, a quiet noise pulled tsukki back into wakefulness once again. confused, he opened his eyes back up and waited to hear the noise again. 

only a few seconds later did it persist, only to be accompanied by the trembling body of the sleeping yamaguchi. tsukki peered down concernedly. on the soft, freckled, moonlit face beneath him, wet tears trickled down yamaguchi’s cheeks like a broken dam. 

tsukishima worriedly shook his boyfriend awake. “yama?!”

the sleeping boys’ eyes shot wide open immediately. he frantically looked around, eyes scrambling for a sight to comfort him. yama finally met tsukishima’s gaze and the sobbing began. 

“tsukki!” sobbed yamaguchi.

worry and fear danced in yamaguchi’s tear filled eyes. he scrambled to clutch onto something, anything; his hands finding purchase on tsukki’s night shirt. 

“ya-yama?!” tsukki exclaimed. “what is it? what’s wrong?”

“i-i...” he stammered. “i...” a sob tore through his throat before he could finish. tears continued to stream down his face with no signs of yielding anytime soon. 

tsukki wrapped yamaguchi in a hug, unbothered by how his shirt proceeded to stain from the river of tears. 

“shhh.” tsukishima soothingly ran his hands through yamaguchi’s locks and planted small kisses on his forehead. “it’s okay. it’s okay, i’m here,” he persisted.

tsukishima continued to mumble words of support to his boyfriend, but they seemed to only encourage the crying to continue.

“ts-tsukki!” cried yamaguchi. “please don’t leave me!”

“i-i won’t, yama....”

eventually, though, yamaguchi’s body had rid itself of sobs and instead calmed down to a silent flow of cries. tsukki placed his hand on yama’s cheek and gently brought his face up to look at him. 

“tell me what happened,” whispered tsukki. 

yama’s bottom lip trembled as he shook and lowered his head, but tsukki lifted his chin back up slowly. 

“you’re okay.” tsukishima wiped away a stray tear from yamaguchi’s cheek with his thumb. “it’s going to be okay, i promise. you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

yama shook his head again and sniffled. “n-no... i... i want to tell you.... it just... feels so pathetic....”

eyebrows furrowed, tsukki whispered back softly, “you are not pathetic.”

“i know....”

“so what happened?”

yama sighed. “it was a dream... a nightmare i had. you... you said... i—“ his voice cracked and he held back another sob. 

“it’s okay. take your time,” tsukki insisted. 

yamaguchi braced himself with a deep inhale and exhale. “we were laying down. li-... like we are now. but... but then you said... you said that you d-didn’t want me anymore... and that i wasn’t enough... and then you left me....” before any of the two could stop them, more sobs fumbled their way out of yama’s mouth. 

without hesitation, tsukki hugged his boyfriend close and resumed combing his fingers through yamaguchi’s hair. 

“yama,” he said. “you are more than enough.” tsukki placed more soft kisses on yama’s forehead. “okay?”

yamaguchi let out a shuddering sigh and nodded.

tsukki asked, “can you look at me?”

yamaguchi answered by doing as he was asked; he stared up at tsukki with wide eyes glistening with leftover tears. 

a small smile spread over tsukki’s face. “yamaguchi, i love you.”

yama smiled back. “tsukishima, i love you, too.”

tsukishima kissed him then, neck awkwardly angled so he could lean down and press his lips against the smaller boys’. they pulled apart lazily, their foreheads and the tips of their noses touching. yama opened his dried out eyes, admiring the way tsukki’s lips were curved into the faintest of smiles and how his eyelashes rested upon his cheeks. yamaguchi resisted the urge to laugh. 

“have you fallen back asleep already?” whispered yamaguchi.

no response. 

with that, yama buried his head back into tsukki’s neck and under his chin. his eyes closed reluctantly.

“don’t ever leave me,” yama whispered so quietly he might not have even said it aloud.

“never,” tsukki whispered back.


End file.
